Earthbound Central Live
Earthbound Central Live is a special kind of stream done on Poemato CX. It follows a format and is more of a gaming talk show rather than a video game stream. Of course, the name directly relates it back to Earthbound Central, which is a news blog-type website created by Tomato himself to talk about all things Earthbound. This stream was created with the intent of covering some other Earthbound-related things that aren't important enough to post on the front page of Earthbound Central, but are interesting nonetheless. This stream is scheduled for Monday evenings. Format As always, the stream begins with a pre-show and the opening. The normal themes, however, are replaced with more Earthboundy ones, even including the FDS theme in an Earthbound soundfont. News Recap Poe and Mato begin, after greeting everyone, by going to Earthbound Central itself and talking about all the things that were posted on its front page in the last week since doing so. They will occasionally talk about other events that haven't been put as updates yet. Email Backlog Once the recap finishes, Mato dives into his Earthbound Central email account - sometimes including his own personal account when it has Earthbound-related emails - and goes through all of the emails he hasn't really read or replied to (or both). Poe likes to keep track of how many unread emails Mato has at the beginning of this segment and how many he ends up with afterwards. The email text is displayed in a neat Earthbound style, though this sometimes ends up with special characters appearing oddly, like the underscore being an Omega symbol, or other characters just becoming a default font. But it adds to the humor. In addition, any emails that link to interesting articles or fan works are shown off right on the stream and linked for the chat participating to check out for themselves. Q&A Session/Gameplay Finally, Mato and Poe will take questions from the chat (or ask them in some cases), preferably about Earthbound or MOTHER-related things, while playing something Earthbound or MOTHER-related on the side. Previously these two things would be seperate, but they've taken to combining them. The games that have been played during Earthbound Central Live are as follows: 2015 Sessions *Portuguese Translation of Earthbound (April 25, 2015) *Quest of Hat Hack (May 4 & 11 & 18, 2015) *Jeff's Bass Fishing Hack (May 11, 2015) *EB 10th Anniversary Edition Hack (May 25 & June 1, 2015) *MORNING MOTHER fangame (June 8, 2015) *Earthbound Beginnings (June 15, 2015) *MOTHER Wii U VC (June 22 & 29 & July 6, 2015) *Twitch Vs. Earthbound RAM-hack custom-made by Tomato (July 13, 2015) *No game, Camp Fangamer recap (July 20, 2015) 2016 Sessions *Plain ol' Earthbound (January 4, 2016) *"Pokey Pokey Pokey" Hack (January 11, 2016) *Various hacks, including Camp Fangamer PK Hack Panel (January 18, 2016) *Mato's old Mother 1 Remake Hack (January 25, 2016) Once they are satisfied or tired, Mato and Poe will close up shop for the day, doing their usual stream-ending shenanigans. And of course, they will be Earthbound themed!